Friends With Benefits
by oh so fawksey
Summary: This fic is dedicated to a muggle boy named Eli. Feel free to imagine any pairing you'd like in this scenario. It is a straight forward smut fic with lots of lemons and a fair amount of salt.


I own nothing and gain nothing. Rated M for heavy smut.

Can you picture us? Laughing, sharing an iced coffee as we wind through the castle. Can you imagine us, your hands shaking the smallest bit as you think about what's to come for the 45th time, my knees already feeling weak? We would speed up a bit, eager to get somewhere more private. Sneaking into the empty greenhouse, full of empty pots and assorted tools, winding our way through the stacks, I'll turn to face you, my hand in yours, and before I can say anything your lips are on mine and we stumble backwards until my back collides with a wall. You'd lean into me, pressing me into the foggy glass, our bodies never getting close enough. Your jacket would come off, first, soon a frenzy of undressing with random articles flying each way, until you're in those ridiculously long boxers and I'm wearing my only matching pair of lingerie for you. We'd slow down, savoring each kiss, the feel of your soft lips on mine, your hands burning on my skin, your bulge pressing exquisitely between my thighs. You'd lift my legs and I'd straddle you, pulling you into me with my legs, dissolving into your kiss, kissing down your neck to catch my breath, listening to those little grunts you make and feeling myself dampen with each sound. I'd pull back, stare at me that way you did before, that look in your eyes that I couldn't name for the life of me. Burning with intensity, raw, emotional. You'd look back, conflicted, not knowing how to feel, just like I did. Before you can ask I'll kiss you hard and you'll wrap your arms under my bum and back and swing me to the nearest empty table, setting me down and unclasping my bra (successfully this time). As you kiss down my body I would prop myself up on my elbows, staring at the ceiling through half lidded eyes, focusing on your hot mouth and talented tongue. You'd dip lower, and I'd gasp a little as you kiss along the line where my thigh meets my stomach, my muscles tensing in anticipation. You'd throw one of my legs over your shoulder, kissing slowly down my thigh as I wriggle in agitation, until your mouth is right. There.

There's no way to describe getting eaten out, but I'll try, for your sake. Your tongue would meet my soft folds, soaked for you, You'd start slow, long strokes, bold. I'd watch, your eyes closed, one hand clasped on my waist, the other holding my leg in place. As you speed up, flicking your tongue expertly around my clit I'd moan, unable to stop my thighs from twitching and my hips from bucking. You'd smile, encouraged and continue as a tingling sensation starts deeper than the pit of my stomach, a writhing ball of pleasure, convulsing with your tongue's every move. I would feel myself building, numbing shocks of ecstasy flowing out from my center down every nerve ending in my body. I'd yelp as you hit a sweet spot, fist my hand in your hair and guide you, moans and sighs escaping me uncontrollably as the wave breaks and I scream your name. My head falls back, starbursts of color exploding in my brain, my back arches, my stomach flutters, my thighs clench, my hands clutch desperately at anything, white knuckled. My legs tremble and my toes curl. As I scream, the words would get stuck in my throat as I forget to breathe, rocked by the fire burning through every nerve in my body. Struck by wave after wave of ecstasy as my body convulses uncontrollably. You'd sit back, holding my hand tight as I collapse on the table, utterly spent.

I'd lie there, catching my breath and letting the waves slowly fade and you'd sit next to me, stroking my hair sweetly. I'd smile at you, collect myself and stand up shakily, pulling you up with me. I'd kiss you deeply, palming the impressive bulge in your boxers and chuckling at your sharp intake of air. I'd pull you back to the wall, you've always told me how you fancy wall sex, and I'd pull you tight against me, immediately sucking on your neck, smiling as you groan when your aching cock collides with my thigh. I'd lick, kiss and suck my way down your neck, along your collarbone, down your toned chest, and leave big wet kisses along the waistband of your boxers. You'd shiver as I blew cold air on the wet spots, twitching as I pull down your boxers, letting your rock hard member spring free. I'd wrap my hand around your thick base, and you'd watch, unable to look away, completely mesmerized as I bring my lips closer to your weeping tip. Closer… closer… You wouldn't be able to stifle a moan as my hand tightens around your shaft and my hot wet tongue licks from the ridge of your head, ever so slowly to your very tip, tonguing your slit, making you hips jerk. Can you see it? Close your eyes. Can you feel it? Good.

I'd stand up. Pull on my panties and grab my robes, slipping it on as I walk away. You'd be confused, sex clouding your brain as you call after me, "Where are you going?" I'd toss back over my shoulder, "I'm late for class," and disappear through the door, leaving you there. I'd go back to my common room and flirt with my crush.

Two weeks later you'd walk in on us snogging, he's my boyfriend then, and we fuck all the time. The two of us haven't spoken since that day, and we won't again. You know it. You don't fight it. That was the arrangement, wasn't it? Friends with benefits.

This was a salty fic, dedicated to Eli, who deserves everything that is detailed to happen to him in this fic as payback. Hope you enjoyed! R&R.


End file.
